Apprehensive Thoughts
by Exclusively Yours
Summary: Naruto is in love with Kiba, his childhood best friend, and is trying his best to keep it a secret. However when Kiba is transferred, and Naruto turns to someone who he didn't realise he was that close with, his boss at work, the young Uchiha Sasuke, events take place that continue to confuse the hell out of Naruto. "You're probably not gonna remember this.."SasuNaru, AU, one-shot.


**'_Italics_' are thoughts**

**And this one-shot was written in Naruto's P.O.V. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood several feet away from the man in the spotlight, everyone surrounding him, congratulating him.

"Congratulations, Kiba, I knew you would be able to get that job!" some blurred face said excitedly.

As much as I tried, I couldn't muster enough strength to wish my closest friend a genuine congratulations. Any sign of happiness had been drained off my face when I first heard of my dear friends transfer to an overseas headquarter. It was delightful, that he was getting this opportunity, that he could get himself to go so far with this, but an annoying little part of me wouldn't acknowledge that. It selfishly thought for itself. For Kiba to stay with me, to never leave me.

I wrinkled my eyebrows as I closed my eyes. It was these stupid thoughts that was keeping me away from the person who probably wanted his best friend to congratulate him.

I opted to glare at the floor as I continued my inner conflict.

"Oi, dobe, if you keep looking like you want to massacre the floor any longer, I think you'll probably end up damaging your own brain cells. Well the few that you have anyway" I heard that annoying teasing voice. I looked up to see the dark haired man smirking at me.

"Teme, not now" I mumbled. I really could care less for his arguments right now.

This caused the said Uchiha to elegantly raise a single eyebrow. "Really" he simply muttered before taking a sip of his drink. God knew what he was drinking.

Looking around at the light and happy atmosphere, I decided to sum up the last of my strength. _'Why did I have to feel so angsty, I mean this was so unlike me_' I desperately told myself. Deciding I'd think about all this later, I plastered the best smile I could muster onto my face and confidently strolled up to Kiba, completely missing the look I was given by the obsidian eyed man next to me.

"KIBA!" I shouted happily. "Congratulations man, I told you that loser was no match for your epic skills" I joked while hugging him. I felt him chuckle against me as I held him, trying not to think too much about how good he smelled.

"Yeah I know" He said, cocky as ever, that large grin on his face as always as he pulled away. His abnormally large canine stood out as they always did, and his hair was that brown mess that I felt could never be tamed, quite similar to his personality.

I smiled. _'I shouldn't make this about me, I should be thinking about Kiba right now'_ I thought to myself as I chatted away to the brunette, not noticing the dark eyes that stayed on me throughout the night, always watching me closely.

* * *

"Pass me the chocolate" I mumbled to Sasuke, my eyes still glued to the TV, intently focused on watching the movie I'd seen several times, The Lion King. I heard an annoyed sigh from next to me before having the bag of sweets thrown at me. I quickly thanked him before digging in to my nest of deliciousness.

"You know one day, all that junk food is going to catch up to you" Sasuke said, up himself as usual. I simply gave him a look. "You sound like my mum" I whined, causing his eyebrows to twitch.

"It's like you just got dumped or something" He muttered before turning his attention back to the movie. Deciding to ignore that comment I continued to complain about Scar. "I mean how can someone be such a douchebag?" I angrily grumbled, stuffing my face with whatever the hell was in my hand. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, already used to my antics.

"Naruto, I couldn't give less of a shit as to why you're being like this, but you need to get a hold of yourself"

"As sweet as always, Sasuke-chan" I teasingly said but noticed the contradiction in his words. Of course he'd never actually admit he was worried about me, so he tries to confront me using his natural asshole ways.

"And here you see Naruto and Sasuke in their natural habitat" A voice skilfully narrated from the doorway. "Sasuke looking like someone just shoved a pole up his ass and Naruto stuffing his face with whatever he gets a hold of" Sasuke and I turned to simultaneously glared at the tall pink haired girl who was currently giggling to herself.

"No but seriously, I should record you guys like this" She continued as she walked up to the couch where I was sprawled, my feet on Sasuke's lap. "I'm so surprised Sasuke-kun hasn't shoved your feet off of him yet" she commented, putting on an amazed expression.

I grinned. "This is what you call improvement Sakura-chan" I boasted causing Sasuke to shove my feet off of him.

"Idiots… surrounded by them…" Sasuke grumpily mumbled.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is because, Naruto, you need to get your lazy ass out of this house. Don't think no one's noticed. Just because Kiba transferred elsewhere does not mean you just lock yourself at home for days, with only this guy as company, no offence Sasuke-kun" She ranted, jutting her thumb at Sasuke who just shrugged. "Because knowing Sasuke, I doubt he's tried to get you out of this house" I groaned.

"If you're just going to complain, can you do it after this scene? It's my favourite" I joked and was rewarded with a stern look from Sakura, before that melted into a concerned face.

"Naruto…" She softly said, kneeling down to meet my eye level. "Come on, there's this party that Neji is hosting at their huge ass place, why don't you come along? It's Friday night, come out and enjoy yourself. Instead of this work-home-work pattern I'm seeing." The fact that I was making others worry about me started to bug me. I didn't actually realise anyone would notice me staying inside for a few days. Okay maybe it was a bit more than a few days but still.

I smiled "Yeah, sure". This caused her face to light up before she gave me a swift hug.

"I promise you won't regret it" She giggled, before glancing at Sasuke, who just calmly sat there watching the TV. "You too, Sasuke-kun" causing said Uchiha to simply nod at her.

"Okay, well I got to go since Hinata needs me to help with setting up, but be there by around 8" Sakura said, standing up and grabbing her handbag which had been abandoned on the floor.

"Oh and remember to lock your door, Naruto" She merrily said shaking her head. "Will do" I shouted after her, hearing the door close behind her.

I turned to look at Sasuke, who was still watching the TV, which surprised me since he wasn't one to be so into a movie. This led me to believe he was deeper in thought rather than anything else.

* * *

"TEME, WHERE'S MY BELT" I yelled, desperately searching around the messy room, only to have my belt be thrown at me by Sasuke. It was like he knew my place better than me. It's not like he lived with me or anything, I guess he just stayed late nights often and would just crash here. Which I have no idea why he would do because of his extremely luxurious apartment that was always awaiting him if he decided to go back to his place.

"Ow" I mumbled as it hit me on the head. "It's like you're always throwing stuff at me" I moaned as I put on my belt. This simply caused him to give me a smirk.

"Throwing stuff at you, hmm" He repeated after me, before giving me a wink, causing me to cringe. "TEME, that was uncalled for!" I said as I pretended to gag. He simply shrugged as if he was oh so innocent. "If only all your fan girls could see you now, eh" I muttered, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind"

It was times like this that made me wonder how the hell I managed to get Sasuke to open up to me that he would comment on stuff like this. I had only known him for the last few years, once I started working in this current company which, I hadn't known before, was owned by Sasuke's father. Apparently Sasuke's father thought he couldn't do shit and had him assigned as a manager, just so happened to be in my department. From then on we would always speak, at first we constantly argued, but somehow that had melded into playful teasing and a really good friendship, which I was really glad for.

Now that I thought about it, after Kiba, I'd probably say I'm the closest to Sasuke. I wonder if that's only because I've known Kiba since we were like 5. I stopped myself, why was I even comparing them, it didn't matter either way.

"Ready dobe?" Sasuke questioned, startling me out of my daze. "Uhm, yeah, let's go"

* * *

We entered the large Hyuuga premises to be greeted by one of the most beautiful houses (or rather mansion) I've ever seen and loud music. As we parked up and exited the car, we were greeted by several people on the way inside.

"Naruto, you're alive!" I heard from a high pitched voice, turning to see the one and only Ino Yamanaka, who was accompanied by the ever so bored Shikamaru, who simply nodded at us before taking a puff from his cigarette.

I laughed "Last time I checked I was!" I joked, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes at my dead joke. On the other hand Ino found it hilarious, she laughed, holding onto Shikamaru's arm to stop herself from falling over.

"She's drunk isn't she" I said to Shikamaru who just gave me a look that answered me straight away. I laughed. "Well have fun taking care of her, I'm gonna head in and say hi to everyone else. I'll see you guys around" I continued.

"See ya" Shikamaru said blandly, holding on to Ino.

"I have no idea how he takes care of her" Sasuke mumbled as we walked to the front door. I bitterly laughed. "I guess that's just love, isn't it" I said quietly.

I ignored the look on Sasuke's face and continued into the house.

"Yay! I totally knew you'd come!" Sakura squealed as we got in the door, bouncing over to us. Her usually pale cheeks were flushed red as she stumbled over to us in her large heels.

"I feel like we should've come drunk as well" I whispered to Sasuke jokingly, causing him to chuckle.

"But then who would drive" He mumbled back. Sensible as always.

"True" I laughed in return.

"Oi! No whispering and ka doodling in front of me!" Sakura pouted childishly whilst crossing her arms. This only caused me to laugh harder before wrapping my arm around her shoulders and leading her away. "Yes, yes, Sakura-chan, no ka doodling in front of you" I joked.

* * *

As the party progressed and I had consumed more drinks than my limit, I had long since lost sight of Sasuke and any of my good judgement.

"ROLLING IN THE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" I sang out loud, and very out of chord, while dancing on the private bar the Hyuuga's owned. If only they knew what it was being used for now.

My blurry vision wandered across the room and stumbled upon a certain Uchiha, with…. Wait, who was that clinging to his Sasuke?!

Wait, HIS Sasuke?

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself" I slurred to myself out loud. "I CAN SHARE HIM WITH EVERYONE!" I tried to convince myself. I hurriedly ran to the bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are in love with your best friend. Okay...? NO! NOT THE UCHIHA! My doggy boooooy, and I ain't certainly not jealous of no one. Yup, yup." I conversed with myself casually, with the occasional hiccup.

"God, there's something wrong with me" I mumbled before unlocking the door, only to come face-to-face with said Uchiha. My eyes widened.

"HI SASUKE BOY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted with a grin. Sasuke cringed.

"Dobe, I think you're going to make my ears bleed" He muttered annoyed. I swayed in front of him, nodding at his every word. Sasuke glanced at me before sighing. "I thought you were going to throw up or something, so I followed you to the bathroom" He said honestly.

"Awwwwwwww" I cooed. "What a cutie patootie, my Sasuke-chan is" I continued with a voice people put on for babies. "Makes me just wanna pinch your cute wittle cheekies" I raised my hand to his cheeks, but he caught my wrists before I was able to finish my attack.

"I think you've had one drink too much" He mumbled as I laughed. "Sasu-kaaaaaaaaaay, why is there two of you?" I giggled, causing him to roll his eyes. All of a sudden he stopped, and started smirking at me.

"You're probably not going to remember anything in the morning considering how much you've had to drink" He whispered coming closer to me. This caused me to back away from him, confused.

"Watcha mean my wittle-"I stopped speaking as my back bumped against the bathroom door, which I didn't even realise got shut. "Sasuke?" I questioned with a tilt of my head to the side.

"Naruto" He whispered before leaning in to my face.

Why was I also leaning into him?

* * *

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

I groaned as I woke up with a panging in my head, and stirred in my bed. I moved to feel for that stupid alarm clock, which was just causing my head to hurt more than it already was. I shoved my hands around the bed before I felt something.

I jolted up and whipped my head to the side. Lo and behold, there was Sasuke sleeping next to me. I immediately calmed down. _'It's just Sasuke'_ I thought relieved._ 'Man, I thought I had a one-night stand with someone I'd regret it'_ I shook my head as I shut off the damn alarm clock. _'Why's it so cold though?'_ I thought before looking down, only to find myself with only boxers on. I weirdly glanced at Sasuke before inching towards the sheets and looking under.

I jumped back, face red. As naked as the day he was born. Wait, why am I getting flustered? It's just Sasuke. Just Sasuke.

I mean, it's not like anything happened between us, right? It wouldn't… I mean…

Trying to think back to last night, all I could remember was dancing on the bar and then I ran to the bathroom and oh God I was having some weird thoughts about Sasuke, and then he was there and then he…

I gaped at Sasuke's face (did I mention he looked so innocent when he was sleeping, not at all like how he was when awake) AND THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING OF SASUKES SLEEPING FACE.

Okay, so what, my best friend and I had a make out session, no big deal, right? And so there was some hand movements involved and maybe being pushed onto the bed and oh God why I am such an idiot.

But at least I remember passing out before things could get too… heated. I felt my face burn at the thought of last night, one line repeating in my head. '_I won't remember, huh, teme'_

I sighed before looking around for my clothes, just realising we were still at the Hyuuga household.

"Well it couldn't get any worse, could it" I muttered continuing the search for my clothes. At that very moment, Hinata walks in.

"N-naruto-kun, I was-"She stopped mid-sentence as she realised what I was wearing, and also Sasuke still passed out in the bed, the sheets barely covering him up. My eyes widened. "Hinata. This is not what it looks like" I said slowly, establishing eye contact with her. The poor girl stuttered some words before rushing back out, as red as Sasuke's favourite fruit.

"Great, how am I going to explain this" I moaned, glancing at Sasuke. _'He's such a heavy sleeper'_ I complained to myself.

Sighing, I continued to dress myself.

* * *

I glanced at my phone which read '5 missed calls from Teme' since this morning. So maybe getting Neji to drop me home wasn't the best idea in the world.

I'm going to have to face him sometime soon. I groaned. As far as I knew I had two options. Either pretend like I don't remember and continue as we were before, or confront him about it. I cringed at the second option. For some reason, I had a gut feeling that wouldn't end well. Aside from that, I was pretty confused myself. I couldn't understand why he would do something like that.

"Why did you have to go and make it complicated teme" I mumbled, staring blankly at my TV screen, before hearing the doorbell ring. I perked up. Had I been a dog my ears would've went flat and maybe even a whimper would've come out.

He couldn't be over, I mean it was Sunday, and he always spends Sundays with his family. Some family tradition they liked, as far as I knew. I slowly crept towards the door and peeked through the eye hole. Letting out a sigh of relief, I opened the door.

"Sakura-chan" I greeted with a smile. She gave me a knowing look. _'Fuck, who told her'_ I inwardly groaned _'probably that douchebag Neji'_. "Come in" I moved to the side to let her through. She complied and plopped herself down onto the couch, as if at home. I closed the door and rested my head against it, praying she hadn't heard.

Walking into the living room, the first thing I heard was "So you and Sasuke, huh?"

"Is it really necessary to talk about this?"

"Naruto." I looked to the side.

"It wasn't-… I mean… It's kind of difficult to explain since I sort of don't know myself" I said to her honestly. Her eyes softened. _'How does she always know'_ I thought to myself as she turned herself towards me.

"What about Kiba?" She questioned. Ah yes, she knew everything. Somehow she always managed to figure it out. Call it women's intuition I guess.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan, honestly, I haven't really thought about him that much ever since the thing on Friday night with Sasuke" I whispered looking down at my hands. "Is it weird that my head is filled with him?" I glanced up at her, and she instantly knew which one I was talking about.

"Naruto, did you ever consider that you're maybe…" She looked me in the eyes, waiting for me to finish the sentence. It's not like I haven't thought about that but… with Sasuke? Somehow it just seemed… weird. But surprisingly a not bad kind of weird.

"I don't… I uhh…" I couldn't think of a good comeback to which Sakura just grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure you'll figure it out" She said lovingly with that sweet smile on her face as always.

"Do you find it…" My cheeks warmed up. I probably sounded like some teenager in puberty but I couldn't help it. After all, it was just Sakura. "…strange?" This caused her to start laughing.

"You're so cute, Naruto" She squeezed my hand once again before winking at me "I think I could get used to the idea of you two together". I laughed, feeling like a large weight had been pushed off my chest. I had spent all day yesterday with him on my mind, and letting it out to someone else felt so good. If only Kiba was here.

I stopped, surprised at myself. _'Did I just think to myself if only Kiba was here for me to talk about Sasuke?'_

There was definitely something wrong with me.

"Well, Naruto, you have today to think it through, because you're going to have to face him at work anyway, whether you like it or not" Sakura said, letting go of my hand and grabbing her bag. "I'm sure you'll be fine but I need to go now, okay? If anything, just call me"

With that she was gone, leaving me to my thoughts.

Work, eh.

* * *

The next day was normal. A bit too normal for me. I went to work, saw Sasuke, had our usual banter, and continued the day as we do.

_'So he wants to ignore it?'_ I thought to myself at the printing machine. For some reason, I felt a slight pang in my chest._ 'Oh come on, it's not like I'm some high school girl. I'm a grown man, I can also put it to the side'_ I convinced myself.

And so the week continued just like that. But Sasuke's face seemed a bit more tense than usual. Was he stressing at work? If so, he hadn't said anything to me about it. I tried to ignore any feelings that showed up every time I saw him. I seriously need to stop this. Obviously, Sasuke felt like it was just a mistake. He probably mistook me for a girl or something.

Somehow the thought pissed me off. Though I had no right to be pissed off, after all, I'm a guy, so I really shouldn't give a shit, right? Most guys would just laugh it off. I banged my head against the wall. _'Why am I not being like most guys?'_

My saviour, Sakura, popped up. "Naruto" She sang "I have good news for you" She grinned. I stared at her blankly.

"What could possibly be good" I muttered, sounding like the person who was stuck on my mind.

"Kiba's coming down for the weekend!" She squealed. Suddenly I felt slightly better. I glanced at Sasuke from the corner of my eye. Focused on his work as always. I sighed looking back to Sakura large emerald eyes that were filled with joy and smiled.

"That's so great, we definitely need to take him out!" I said, forcing myself to sound excited.

"Yup, we're all going out drinking, he's gonna meet us at the usual bar" She chirped.

"…all?" I whispered, not really wanting to hear the answer. She smirked "the whole office, he did work here, after all" She said slyly before bouncing off to her desk. I sighed and glanced at Sasuke again, surprised to see him watching back. I smiled at him, causing him to look away. _'What? Did he just ignore me?'_ I thought surprised.

_'He usually smirks at me'_ I grabbed my coffee and made my way back to my desk, as confused as ever, all over again.

* * *

I wrapped my arm around Kibas shoulder as he did the same to me, chugging down some beer. Catching up on everything that's happened. I noticed Sasuke in my peripheral vision, but I tried not to pay too much attention to him.

_'He has all those girls clinging to him anyway_' I thought to myself annoyed. Great, now I sound like a jealous girlfriend. I sighed and turned my attention back to Kiba.

"What's up, 'Ruto?" He said taking his arm away and looking me in the eye. I simply looked at him surprised.

"What? Nothing." I replied. He shook his head. "You seem off" _'Yeah well I can't really tell you about me and that complicated Uchiha now can I'_

"Anyway, we'll talk about that later, I need to tell you something" He said, waving off the problem. I laughed because that was so like him, and I missed this so much. So easy going.

"Go on" I mumbled as I took another chug at my beer.

"So, I sorta met someone. This girl. She works there. Oh my God, Naruto, I feel like I've met my dream girl. She's exactly what I've been waiting for!" He exclaimed. I stared at him in surprise and I could feel a heavy gaze on me.

"A girl?" I whispered. I didn't expect that. I mean, why…

Why don't I feel as heart-broken as I should right now? I felt taken-aback at my own feelings.

Kiba continued to look at me with his large brown eyes, reminding me of a dog. I laughed "That's great, Kiba! Now you can have those ten million kids you've always wanted" I joked while nudging him. He laughed in response, brushing me off. But I could see how happy he was.

I smiled as I watched him. This feeling, to honestly be happy for your best friend, it felt so good. I let my smile fade as I realised eyes had been on me the whole time. Turning I found the source. Sasuke was watching me. He simply tilted his head towards the bathroom. His obsidian eyes beckoning me to go to the toilets. Confused, but I agreed and excused myself from the rest.

Leaning against the bathroom wall, I watched Sasuke enter.

"What's up, Teme?" I smiled at him. He looked at me with that ever so serious face of his. I was really starting to miss that smirk of his. Somehow I couldn't smile properly, knowing Sasuke wasn't telling me something.

"Are you okay?" He asked silently, his deep voice resonating in the bathroom. I turned to look him in the eyes, surprised.

"What?"

"I heard. About Kiba." He mumbled, stuffing his hands in his suit pant pockets. About Kiba? O-oh. The girl.

"I'm fine, Sasuke" I confirmed smiling up at him. "If it was just that, you could've asked me later" I joked.

"Stop that" He said, looking to the ground, his eyebrows scrunched up. I'd never seen him look so frustrated.

"Sasuke?"

"Stop that fake smile, I can't take it." He blurted out, causing me to stare at him wide-eyed. "I realise. You're precious Kiba is here. And you don't want him to worry. But I can't stand the way you look because of him" He continued, his words laced with venom.

This was a whole new side to Sasuke that I'd never seen before. However, I think he was misunderstanding.

"It's not that Sasuke" I tried to put my word in but he cut me off.

"I know, Naruto" He looked at me in the eyes with such an expression that it hurt just to look at him. "I know you're in love with Kiba, you don't have to hide anything from me"

"W-what? How did you know that?" I don't remember ever telling him.

"Let's just say I know what a guy in love looks like" He said bitterly before looking to the side.

"Okay, let's just clear this up Sasuke, I think you're misunderstanding." I said grabbing his face to force him to look at me. "Yes I used to be in love with Kiba. But…" He tried to pull away but I held him firmly "But I don't anymore" I finished. Sasuke looked at me, wide-eyed. Oh what I would do to have a picture of this facial expression on him.

"Really?" He whispered, looking deep into my eyes, searching for any sign of a lie.

"Why would I lie to you, teme" I joked before letting go of his face. I grinned at him, openly, at least he was talking to me again. And obviously very worried.

"See? Nothing to worry about anym-"I was cut off once again by Sasuke, but this time by his lips.

I stood there like an idiot, wide-eyed. Sasuke simply wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling his lips away from mine and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Thank God" I heard him mumble into my neck.

"Sasuke?" I managed to let out. He simply pulled away and smirked at me. This guy's mood swings confused the hell out of me.

"I guess now would be a good time for you to tell what the hell that was at Neji's place and that just now, since it seems to be confession time" I said crossing my arms. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow.

"Are you dumb?" He asked me honestly. My face grew warm as I glared at him. He simply grabbed my hands and pulled me close. Resting his forehead on mine, he whispered "I love you, you idiot".

"Uhhh…" I stared at him. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "L-love?" I stuttered out.

"You? Sasuke Uchiha? Love me? Naruto Uzumaki?" I slowly said.

"Do you feel the need for everything to be spelled out, Dobe?" He rolled his eyes. "Well" He smirked "actions speak louder than words"

With that he wrapped his arms around me and continued where we had left off.

As to how far we actually went in that bathroom, well, I'll leave that to your imagination.

* * *

"Naruto's been gone to the bathroom a pretty long time" Kiba slurred drunkenly, while getting up. "Lemme go check on the idiot"

Before he could go anywhere, he was shoved back down in his seat. "Oh no you don't Kiba, I've been waiting way too long for this" Sakura chirped while smirking.

Who knew Sakura was a yaoi fan, eh.

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this :)**

**Any feedback is appreciated!**

**I do realise Naruto hasn't really properly confessed to Sasuke, but i found it difficult to fit in this, however let me know if you'd like an extra with how he says it out loud for the first time :) [Though it wouldn't be as long as this]**


End file.
